So much for my happy ending
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) One shot. Contains small parts of Yaoi. Bra and Goten have broken up. Both fell bad about this break up... but one of person doesn't. Find out what he thought about Goten's realationship with Pan. Please read and review. (Complete)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dragonballz and I don't own My happy ending… this song belongs to AVRIL LAVIGNE!

So much for my happy ending 

Bra had been going out with Goten for the past few years. But over that time Bra noticed that there relationship was starting to drift apart. It was hard for her but she wanted to break up and see other people after she found out that Goten was cheating on her. At the time Bra didn't realize who it was he was cheating with but Bra felt betrayed knowing the man she had loved had done something like this…

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Goten looked over at Bra again. " What's the matter? You haven't said a word to me… not one."

" I'm… I'm sorry about this Goten, but I think we should uh…"

" What? We should what?"

" I think we should see other people."

" But why Bra!"

" Goten I found out your little secret!"

Goten looked at her in shock. ' Did she really find out about Trunks and me? There's no way she could have…' Goten thought.

" I know your going out with another girl."

' Oh good… she doesn't know the truth…' Goten looked at Bra again. " I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Bra looked at him with a disappointed look.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.

Bra thought about it for a moment. ' Could Goten have done this for his friends… for some kinda bet? Nah… Goten's not the type. But what if he was… he has done things before to impress his friends… what if this is just another sick game….'

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Goten looked back at Bra. He knew Bra was taking this rather hard and he didn't want it to end up that way. He let out a sigh and then asked, " What's wrong?"

" Did you just go out with me because you wanted to win some stupid bet with your friends?"

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done.

" Now its not like that at all Bra!"

" Oh yeah! Well then how can you explain this talk I hear about you going out with someone else…"

" It's not what you think…"

" Well I'll tell you what I think Goten! Its over between us!"

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.

Bra gets out of the car and slams the door. Goten gets out after her. " Bra… wait, let me explain!"

" You don't need to explain yourself! I've heard all I need to here! We're through Goten! You have fun with your little bitch! See if I care! You'll miss me Goten Son! You have no idea what you're giving up!" Bra starts walking away in a rage. Goten watches as she walks away in the darkness.

Goten sighed as he leaned up against his car. " Man… I wish I could have told her the truth…"

" What's wrong Chibi?" Trunks said as he came up upon Goten.

" Well Trunks… I just broke up with your sister… she didn't take it very well…"

Trunks sighed. ' That makes sense… she did have a interest in him. But she will never feel the same way I do about Goten, its just not the same, it had to be this way.' Trunks thought to himself. " Did you tell her everything?" Trunks asked.

" No… I couldn't bring to tell her that I was going out with you Trunks. She really loved me… you know what… you know what she said to me…"

" No Chibi… what did she say?"

" She said, 'We're through Goten! You have fun with your little bitch! See if I care! You'll miss me Goten Son! You have no idea what you're giving up!'"

Trunks looked at Goten. " Well I never knew I was a bitch…" Trunks laughed.

Goten looked down. " She doesn't know its you…"

" Chibi… listen to me… Bra will never understand how we feel about each other… We have something greater then friendship… we have a very strong bond Chibi… we have had this bond since we were kids. And it's only gotten stronger over the years. Maybe one day, when Bra is ready, well will tell her the truth…"

" I just feel bad…." Goten didn't get to finish his sentence. Trunks kissed him on the lips.

" Hush Chibi… don't worry about her… you were never meant to be… you were meant to be with me Goten… and I was meant for you."

" Trunks-kun…."

" You don't have to say it Chibi…"

" I know but I wanted to say it anyway… I love you Trunks-kun. I have and will forever be yours…."

Trunks started to purr. " Your getting me in the mood Goten…"

Goten smiled. " That's what I wanted to do."

Trunks smiled back at him. " And I too Chibi… Love you, now and forever."

Goten smiled at his friend, soon to be mate. Trunks and Goten managed to get Goten into the car. Trunks leaned over and once again kissed Goten.

' I guess this is my happy ending…'

Fin…

Hey everyone. What did you thing? Not to bad I hope. I stink at Song Fics… this is my second one… I hope you liked it. I might write a companion story to this soon… Don't forget to review… please no flames.. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


End file.
